Dandelion
by Indh13
Summary: Using flower petals to know his feeling? Worth to try...  Maybe, 9  Sorry 4 d' spellin' n grammar-i know it's bad


**DANDELION**

"He loves me…" _Pluk._

"He loves me not" _Pluk._

"He loves me…" _Pluk._

"He loves me…" _Pluk._

There was only one yellow petal left on the almost-dull dandelion flower. The girl just stared at it blankly. Did not dare to pull it, 'coz if she did that, it would give her the answer she fear the most.

_He loves me not._

The girl sighed. She had done the same thing to other 3 dandelion flowers. But the answers were always same. The yellow dandelion petals scattered around her lap as she leaned back to the tree behind her. Sat on the dry-green grasses and stared blankly to the nice blue sky.

She felt her heart pain and her eyes started to become hotter. She thought about the dandelion petals told her. 'Is that true if he does not love me?' And the tears streamed down to her cheek. Realized the tears fell down without her permission, she shook her head and wiped the tears.

'I'm such an idiot!' she yelled on her mind.

"How could I believe in these stupid flowers? They're just flower! Not a love fortune-teller or God!" she mumbled and threw the flower to the ground.

"But… I'm still curious to be honest…" she whispered half-consciously. Warm and cool at the same time like that made her sleepy.

"Curious of what?" a boy's voice heard from behind her.

The girl-still half-conscious-answered sleepily, "His feeling toward me-…" then her eyes opened wider. Noticed who was behind her. She turned her face in shock.

A spiky-green haired boy in her age stood with a curious face. Both of his hands were within his long-jeans pants pocket. He stared at Mori deeply. The boy was Kousuke Ueki. The best friend of the girl we're talking about, Ai Mori. And also, her crush right now.

"U… Ueki!" she shouted in shock as the boy leaned his back to the same tree as well. Intentionally to did not face Mori directly. This attitude of his made her heart thump faster.

'Oh, God! I mean, Inumaru! Did he hear me earlier? Of course he did! I can see from his attitude! Oh my! What will he say? What should I say?' she yelled in her mind. Knowing she was blushing all over.

"_Nee_, Mori. Your face is really red. You okay?" Ueki asked as she looked at Mori's face.

"Huh? N… no! I'm completely OK! No need to worry!" she replied.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked again and turned his face to the blue sky again.

"I supposed to be the one who asked you that!" Mori replied. Tried hard to act as normal as she was.

Then an awkward situation came all of a sudden. Somehow Mori felt she won't be able to stand on this. 'Say something!' she shouted in her mind. And as if Ueki could read her mind, he then immediately said, "I was looking for you…" flatly.

"What for?" she asked back and lifted her eyebrows.

"Hng…" Ueki replied as he picked a dandelion near him. "Just wanted to have a chat with you…" he mumbled.

"Oh, is that so…? OK, so… what should we have to chat?"

"Well, first, may I ask? What did you do to these flowers?"

'Oh crap! Why did you ask that one? Don't you have another questions?' she shouted in her mind.

"Nothing! It… it has nothing to do with you!" Mori shouted sarcastically. And as we know, if that was all lie.

Ueki blinked at Mori's respond, but then he could take a grip on himself and asked again, "Try to find an answer using the petals?" calmly.

"You know it already! So why you still ask?" she said kind a louder.

"So why you became so gloomy all over? Did not satisfy with the result?" he asked her again.

"Dandelion has an equal amount of petal. So the result will be the same" Mori said gloomy.

"I don't think so. Nothing completely same in this world" Ueki said calmly as he spun the flower he hold with his thump and index finger.

"What the hell made you so sure like that?" she asked, hissing.

"Wanna have a test?" Ueki suggested and started to pull the petal.

"Huh?" Mori blinked. Did not get what Ueki was talking about.

"He loves you…" _pluk._

"He loves you not" _pluk._

Now Mori got what Ueki was trying to pull.

"He loves you…" _pluk._

"Oh stop it Ueki! It's pointless!" Mori said but Ueki did not hear it.

"He loves you not" _pluk._

"You're trying to tease me?" Mori asked coldly.

"He loves you…" _pluk._

"The result will be the same", she mumbled.

"He loves you not" _pluk._

Mori sighed and decided to let Ueki did what he wanted to.

"He loves you…" _pluk._

Mori stared to the sky again. Half of herself ignored Ueki. However, the other-half waiting with a loud heart thumps.

"He loves you not" _pluk._

Without her noticed, Ueki had edged closer and closer to her by the each petals he pulled.

"He loves you…" _pluk._

Mori startled. Realized Ueki had sat right next to her. They arms ware even touching each other. She could feel her bare-arm absorbed the warmth of the boy's arm beside her. It couldn't be help. She was blushing even redder. Now her face was as red as tomato. And the dandelion flower only had 2 petals left.

"He loves you not" _pluk._

Ueki turned his face to stare at Mori's eyes. Mori did the same thing, she faced Ueki. Stared at his soft-brown eyes. Then she found out something. Something really was good.

"He loves you"

He pulled the last petal and leaned his face down. Their foreheads were touching.

"See? I've told you. It was right, wasn't it?" he whispered softly.

"Ung… You're right…" she whispered back and smile sweetly although her face was pretty red.

Ueki smiled back and leaned his face closer to her. Their lips were just a centimeter away.

**(= **#**THANKS FOR READING**# **=)**


End file.
